


金枝

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 守护者盖盖和神灵努德内的故事





	金枝

盖里克倒在血泊之中，黏糊糊的红色液体不断自他体内流淌出来，源源不断地如不尽的长河，浓重的血腥味让他感到恶心却动弹不得。

这就是死亡的味道，盖里克这么想着，闭上那双染着血色的眼睛。

再睁开时，他发现自己全身淹没在无数柔软的红色花瓣里，绯红的花汁在他白皙的皮肤上流淌，散发着甜蜜张扬的花朵芬芳。

空气中的花粉钻进他的鼻腔，忍不住打了个喷嚏。原本沉默着的人群开始围在空地外载歌载舞。纷繁嘈杂的人声包围着他，难以分辨其中各自的言语，只知道都是祈祷与祝福的话。

几根白色的石头立柱将神灵的庙堂与凡俗世界分开，盖里克自殿堂中央苍翠茂密有着金色冠顶的树下站起身来，阳光自这棵千年古树的枝叶缝隙落下，为盖里克白银色的头发染上金光，仿佛在为这位新诞生的王加冕。

树下的泥土里洇着新鲜的血迹，如暴露在空气中的树脂般逐渐凝固，泥土的馥郁淹没血腥的甜味。死者的尸骸仰躺在树下，暗淡无光的眼睛不肯瞑目地望着天空。盖里克慢慢地蹲下来，按照巫师们说的那样将他埋葬在靠近树根的地方，让他的身躯融化成为神树的养分，将他的灵魂献给神灵。

人群在他安葬死者时陆续离去，黄昏缓缓地降临到密林之中，黑影自金色的树后显现，静默不语地望着盖里克和他手里那截金色枝条。

这位必定就是神灵了，盖里克感到有些惊讶，他原本以为无所不能的神灵该是高大伟岸的样子，却未曾料到他看起来如此弱不禁风。不过神灵的力量或许与人类有着不同的表现方式，盖里克将手心里的残血往衣服上胡乱地擦了擦，尽量表现出庄重的样子，小心翼翼地靠近那头戴银冠的神灵。

“很抱歉，”盖里克对神灵说，他觉得那依人类样子幻化的面容看起来有些悲伤，认为那是因为自己杀死前任守护者的缘故，那位战士生前也曾与这位神灵相伴，所以神灵如今正为他的死亡而难过，“我只是想要活下去。”

对于被追捕的逃奴来说，尝试摘取金枝，挑战神树的守护者，是唯一活下去的办法。盖里克不小心惹怒坏脾气的主人，不逃跑的话就会被那位出自萨满家族的部落贵族砍掉脑袋，用他长着罕有的白金色头发的头颅装饰节日盛装。

神灵静默不语，晶石般美丽的绿眼睛里隐约泛着微微的碧蓝，是作为部落图腾的那种琴鸟长羽尖端的颜色。树上垂下的金色枝条早已度过漫长的时光，它见证过许多的死亡与无数的新生，在争夺最激烈的时期里，树下甚至找不到干净的泥土掩埋数量迅速增加的尸体。有的人黎明时成为守护者，正午时便被迫交出权柄，而到了黄昏时，金枝又被新的人摘取。

新故似日月交替，死生如四季更迭，皆是既定永恒的规律，神灵没有哀悼的时间。

“我该怎么做。”盖里克问，希望自己的声音听起来足够虔诚。

“保管好那段金枝，然后告诉我你的吩咐。”神灵声音沉缓地回答。眼前的战士看起来懵懂无知，眼里含着跟他年纪不符的单纯，说起话来的声音仿佛天真的孩童，怎么也不像是肩负重担的守护者。

盖里克闻言才将那段金色的树枝举起在眼前仔细地端详，先前的所有事都发生得太快，他还没来得及好好看看它的样子。半晌之后，他有些不确信地出声，眼里充满内疚地望着神灵那张横亘着新鲜伤痕的脸：“这根枝条的形状和你脸上的伤，是一样的？”

“是的。”神灵的睫羽如蝴蝶翅膀那样扇动，表情却毫无变化，伤痕是他与守护者的契约，他早已习惯它们的产生又愈合。

“很抱歉，我不想伤害你的，我并不知道……”盖里克注意到神灵的左眼附近另有两道较短的伤痕，它们甚至还来不及长好，前任和前前任的守护者死前并没有享受多久荣光。他向神灵解释着自己的过失，“如果我知道会变成这样，一定会只折很短很短的枝条。”

他那时只想活下去，看都没看就伸手扯下了长枝。没有人告诉过他枝条会变成神灵脸上的伤痕，他们都只说那位神灵冷酷无情对凡人毫无怜悯，所以必须牢牢地控制住他，才能让他服从命令乖乖地使用他的力量。

盖里克望着那道看上去十分疼痛的伤口，倒有些理解神灵眼中的神色为何如此冰冷。不管是凡人还是神灵，有谁会喜欢不断伤害自己的家伙呢？

“请你做什么都可以吗？”盖里克将那段珍贵的枝条藏进衣服最里面，认真地向神灵请教着。

“是的，什么都可以。我会依照你的要求行事，但并非所有事都能成功。”神灵说话时的声音仿佛树叶簌簌作响，又像有风掠过芦苇丛，水面泛起层层波纹。眼前这位战士看起来比前几位笨拙许多，被落日浸润得微红的眼睛里满是疑问。神灵沉默片刻，料想他是真的什么都不懂，只得继续解释道，“比如说，你可以命令我协助你杀死相邻部落的王，我不会拒绝你的请求，但如果对方部落的庇佑者力量强过我，任务便会失败。”

“如果失败的话你会怎么样呢？”盖里克问，他只在部落老人的故事里听过关于神灵的只言片语，且不知道是不是真的。

“被对方神灵击败的我会消逝，部落也将从此失去保护的力量。”神灵将自己的死亡说得云淡风轻，只在眼睛里蕴着些谨慎。

“那我就不让你去做那么危险的事情，”盖里克并不是附近部落的人，他是幼年时在战乱中被俘虏到这里的，所以他并不在乎自己的仇人与他们的敌人之间的纷争，“我希望跟你做朋友，这样的请求可以吗？”

湖绿色的眼眸中有水波晃动，从来没有任何人向他提过这样的要求。神灵见过芸芸众生向“朋友”这词的载体所讨要的不同恩惠，他不确定眼前这位战士心里希冀着什么，但无论什么他都必须答应，所以他没有多言，轻轻地点头回答：“可以”。

 

部落里的人每天都会将食物供奉在石柱旁边，尽是喷香的肉类与最好的果实，还有苎麻织的新衣和各种好看的羽毛与花朵。盖里克欢喜地将自己打扮得漂漂亮亮，久违的饱腹感与自由感让他觉得传说中死后乐园里的生活也未必比这更美好。

“你不吃吗？”盖里克手里拿着条鹿腿朝着那颗神树问，他从未吃过这么香的肉，他认为朋友间就该分享最好的食物。

“我只需要阳光、雨露、土壤与可依托的树。”神灵踩着树荫下晃动的木漏光斑慢慢显现，对盖里克手里人类的事物敬谢不敏，散碎的额发随着他的摇头轻轻晃动，声音平淡地问，“还有什么事吗？”

“没有，”盖里克摇摇头，看上去有些遗憾，嘴唇像是有什么犹豫着是否要说那样抿了抿，最终还是问了出来，“没有事的时候你就不能出来吗？”

“可以。”神灵说着朝前走了几步，语气平和地确认着对方的意志，“你希望我平时也出现吗？”

“我就是想跟你多说些话，好朋友不都是这样吗？”盖里克飞速地啃完那只鹿腿，站起身来，忽然想到了什么，声音轻轻地问着，“总是到外面来的话，你会很累吗？”

“不会，都一样，”神灵望着朝自己靠近的青年，表情淡然地回答着，“如果你希望的话，我可以永远保持人形，只在旁人靠近的时候隐身。”

“真的吗？那就太好了！”盖里克开心地拥抱住神灵的肩，却发现对方在自己接触到他时明显地颤抖了一下，往后缩了缩身子。他猜想自己或许触犯了什么禁忌，连忙松开手往后退步，小心谨慎地问，“我不可以这么做吗？”

“可以的，但是没有人这么做过，我有点不习惯。”神灵抬眼回答道，声音里带着些许的抱歉。

对守护者而言，注定要将他们的生命收纳作为养分的神灵形同死神，是被痛恨被讨厌却又无法逃避的命运所系。他们都不想看见这不详的神灵整日在面前晃，所以神灵也就如他们所愿尽量不出现。

“人类的朋友和兄弟之间就是这样的，”盖里克的手臂重新环上，只稍稍放松了些，他不希望对方感到不舒服，好奇的问着，“你有朋友或者兄弟吗？”

“我没有朋友，兄弟们也都被我杀了。”神灵表情平静地回答，声音轻得如同晚风呢喃。

“你干嘛要杀掉你的兄弟们？”盖里克满脸错愕，他认为这是只有人类才会做的事情，他见神灵没说话，又小心地确认着，“这个不可以问吗？”

“可以，”神灵说话时有阵清风如叹息般撩起他的侧发，又很快平息下来，“我不杀他们，他们就会杀我，我们兄弟间只能留下最强者。”

“神灵的世界也这么残酷吗？”盖里克的声音里包含着些同情，察觉到这一点的他为自己感到吃惊，他一介凡人哪来的资格去同情神灵的命运。

“任何世界都是这么残酷的。”神灵面无表情地说道，并不认为对方眼中那藏不住的怜悯是对自己的冒犯。就算是也无所谓，他曾受到过更糟糕的对待，只不知为何他今日比过去更多言，“你更应该担心的是你自己。”

 

盖里克遭遇的头位挑战者出现在某天夜里，他正请神灵替他讲述森林里动物的故事，忽然间耳边的声音戛然而止，神灵的身影消失在漫天星光之中。盖里克顿时明白有人接近，他警觉地站起来，手里握着那柄只有他才能挥动的巨斧。

这位挑战者看上去稚气未脱，他应该刚经历过成年礼，裸露的胸前还有浆草汁画出的图案，那是部落里巫师为他的将来所做的预言，如羽翼般伸展的线条意味着他会如雄鹰展翅高飞。

希望他的灵魂能够化作雄鹰穿过林间树梢，自在地翱翔于天际。

盖里克为牺牲者送上祝福，他曾试图劝说这位少年返回家中去，但对方有着对新手战士而言十分致命的可怕执拗，不肯服输地执意朝着神殿中央的巨木靠近，作为守护者的盖里克只好将他杀死以避免他触碰到金枝。

神灵在战斗尘埃落定后重新现身，扫了眼地上新鲜的尸体，仿佛什么事都没发生过般，声音平静地继续讲述蚂蚁如何将蚜虫当做牲畜驯养，然后是蝴蝶如何收敛起自己美丽的斑斓色彩伪装成枯叶以躲避天敌……他没有接到停下的指令，所以只好这么继续说着。

盖里克在神灵颂歌般动人的声音中将少年的尸体掩埋。没有成为守护者就死去的人灵魂中的力量单薄得不足以献祭，只能成为林中野兽的饵食，不过盖里克不忍心将这孩子随意丢弃，他远远地将这曾经鲜活的少年埋在远处的石柱下，一边挖坑垒土一边听神灵讲述美丽的花朵在朝霞和夕阳中所绽放的不同颜色。

“你从来不会因此感到难过吗？”盖里克忽然问道，他刚将泥土踩踏严实，正转身朝着神灵走去。

“从来不会。”神灵中断了自己的叙事，回答了守护者提出的问题，然后他有些犹豫，不知道自己还要不要继续上一个指令，他知道对方心里的想法，但想法没有变成声音前就不能称作指令。

神灵的回答果然如意料之中的那样冷漠，盖里克并不感到意外，说话的声音更像是感叹而不是确认，“也就是说，将来某天我在你的面前被杀死，你也不会为我可惜。”

“不会。”神灵回答，静静地望着守护者身上那不属于他的鲜血问，“你还希望我留在这里吗？”

“留下。”盖里克语气坚定，走到树下脱掉带血的麻衣，换了件干净的穿上，“请继续你的故事。”

 

然而并没有人能够战胜盖里克，因为神灵总是早早地察觉有外人靠近，然后突然消失。即使挑战者想要在他的梦中偷袭，盖里克也会因为神灵的退隐而失去睡眠所依靠的枕头，撞在冰冷的地面上苏醒。而后他会一边继续假装熟睡，一边悄声无息地握紧自己的巨斧。偷袭者就这么变成被偷袭者。盖里克永远都能取得胜利。

“就从来没有人想过可以这么做吗？”某次击败对手后，盖里克站在血泊中望着树下渐渐重现的神灵，他自认不是聪明人，所以在经历过许多次战斗之后才想明白自己战无不胜的原因。

“没有。”神灵垂着手臂站在金色的树枝下，摇头时有片树叶落到他的发顶，是树梢的黄澄色叶片。

“你为什么不告诉他们？”盖里克问，将斧刃上的血在死者干净的那半边衣服擦干，又随意地抬手抹去脸上的血迹，他已经习惯了这样的战斗。

“他们没问。”声音轻微如风，淡漠如云，神灵永远都是这样不喜不悲。

“那你为什么允许我这么做？”盖里克走回树下，坐在快平整光滑的石头上问，战斧被他插在地上，等待泥土将上面的血腥味祛除。

“这是你自己想出来的办法，”神灵慢慢地移步到他的身边，相处的时间长了，许多事情渐渐成为自然而然的习惯，“我只是依照你的吩咐陪伴你，并没有擅自做任何没有被要求的事情。”

盖里克深深地望进神灵碧绿澄澈的眸子，染着绯红暖意的浅棕色眼睛里有什么情绪涌上，又逐渐地沉淀下来，过了很久他才缓缓地说：“谢谢你，我的朋友。”

 

所有前往神殿的挑战者们全都败在盖里克的斧下，不败的战士成为部落与部落之间流传的新传说，人们开始相信他的身体里寄居着神灵，到后来就再也没有人想要到那个神庙里去白白送死了。

盖里克因此享受了许多年平静的生活，直到某年冬天，他感到雪花比往常更早地飘落地下来，寒风也比他过往所经历的任何冬天都冷冽，他发现自己再也握不住那柄巨斧，就连将它自地面上拔出都感到困难重重。

“我猜我就要死了，”金枝是那样的坚硬，可它幻化的神灵却有着如此柔软的膝盖，盖里克仰躺在上面望着那张并没有随时间变老的脸说，“而你很快就会收到新的祭品。”

神灵沉默着望着怀抱里的人那有些黯淡的眼睛，伸手替他将已经不复年轻时光泽的白金色头发梳理整齐，像过去陪伴他入睡那样握着他的手，静静地等待着时间如溪水般淌过。

“我死后谁会拥有你？”盖里克的眼睑忽然眨动了几下，如果没有人杀死他的话，那该由谁来继承号令神明的权柄。

“谁也不会。”神灵的声音细如流水，沉缓悠扬，“守护者带着力量死去，与神灵的契约就此终止。没有契约束缚的我，会获得自由。”

“这可真是太好了。”盖里克露出稚童般天真幸福的微笑，视线里好似有花粉飘散，逐渐模糊不清。

这所谓的神殿不过是几根石柱围起来的空间，不遮风不避雨，来去自如却又是最牢固的监狱，如果没有个说话的人，盖里克觉得自己顶多坚持三个月就会疯掉。而神明被困在此处的时间长达千年，前面的那些守护者们又不愿与他交谈，只能藏身在树枝里的神明必定寂寞难耐到了极点。

而今那位神灵终于可以获得自由，盖里克忽然觉得死亡也不是件特别坏的事情。

神灵感觉守护者与自己之间的联系已经细如蛛丝，最温柔的风都可以将它吹断。他看见那双已经失去血色的嘴唇如深秋最后的蝉翼般翕张着，便俯下身去将耳朵凑近他的脸。

“再见了，我的朋友，请离开这里去你最想去的地方吧。”盖里克睁着无光的眼睛，望着皑皑白雪中蓦然降临到眼前的黑暗，他感到有什么柔软的东西掠过自己的脸，温和如琴鸟最美丽的那两根尾羽，散发着树叶与泥土的香气。

这便是死亡的味道，盖里克微笑着合上茫然失焦的眼睛，在朋友的怀抱里沉沉地进入永眠。

 

黑暗如夜晚降临，黑暗又如潮水褪去，光明透过眼睑让盖里克的双眼再次睁开，站起身时他感到浑身轻松，四肢重新充满了力量，他又重新变回了年轻时的模样，所有的伤痕都消失得无影无踪，金色的森林在他的面前闪耀光辉。

这便是部落传唱的歌谣里人死后去往的金澄树海，所有的人走完一生后都会在这里相遇，朋友们在这里再续前缘，敌人们在这里笑泯恩仇，这里没有战争，没有饥饿，没有寒冷，只有富足、温暖与幸福，是真正的死后乐园。

盖里克挪着重新变得轻快的步子，正欲往那片美丽的森林前进。却被什么人从身后扣住了肩，熟悉的声音在他耳边响起：“等等我。”

神灵以过往那样的缓慢步伐绕到获得新生的战士面前，他的脸上光洁干净，再没有可怕的疤痕割裂他其实堪称清秀的面庞。

“你怎么也在这里？”盖里克问，可怕的想法如阴云蒙上他的心，原本阳光灿烂的表情逐渐消失，“你不会——”

“我是神灵，去哪都可以。”神灵的声音听上去不如过去冷漠，他如今获得了自由，再是坚固的寒冰都会因此消融，“是你要我去想去的地方的。”话语如和煦的春风般带着融融暖意，神灵第一次主动牵起战士的手，“那时你还活着，所以契约依然有效。”

盖里克怔怔地望着那双宝石般美丽的眼睛里从未有过的温和光彩，忽然爆发出的笑声如酢浆草果荚里黑色的种子，瞬间传递到很远很远的地方。

就这样，战士与神灵穿过鲜花永不凋谢的春日原野，携手走向那片美丽的金色树海。

2018-12-17


End file.
